bioniclereviewsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ackar
Ackar is the new prime Glatorian of the Fire Tribe. Ackar becomes a close friend and ally to Mata Nui throughout his adventure on Bara Magna. History Spherus Magna Ackar was created on Spherus Magna to fight for the elemental lord of Fire. After he shattering occurred the social system was created. Ackar became a Glatorian for the Fire Tribe, he then became the top Glatorian for the Fire Tribe. He won the Great Tournament many time over the years. The was a battle between Ackar and Gelu for some Exsidian. Ackar won. Ackar, with the other Glatorian, travelled to Atero for the great tournament. While the tournament was going, the Skrall had planned a surprise attack. Ackar, along with many other Glatorian fought the Skrall, but were overwhelmed. The Skrall Claimed the city. Ackar Returned to Vulcanus with several Agori. Bara Magna Vulcanus asked Ackar to fight for the Fire Tribe in the Battle against Gresh, whom was fighting for the Water Tribe. Once he entered the inn, Ackar just happened to overhear Raanu, The leader of the FIre Tribe, Gresh and Gelu talking about a Bone Hunter Raid. He approached them and took control of the defense. He knew that stoping the Bone Hunters would be hard, but he tried anyway. Ackar took Gelu with him to the wastelands. They met up up with the exiled Glatorian, Malum. Ackar managed to convince Malum to help them, Malum led his Army of Vorox into battle at the Bone Hunters base with Ackar and Gelu at his side. Their aim was to take out some Bone hunters to make there less numbers in the raiding party. The Vorox and the Glatorian were overwhelmed and had to retreat. They met back at Malum's Cave. Ackar thanked Malum for helping them and then left back to Vulcanus. Once they got back to Vulcanus, they were told by Kiina to leave. Ackar refused and Kiina agreed to help the Glatorian. The Glatorian and the Agori made traps to help stop the Bone Hunters. The traps worked in stopping the Bone hunters temporarily, and the Bone Hunters retreated. Raanu thanked the Glatorian for their help, but asked them to go back to their villages. Ackar stayed in Vulcanus. Surprise Attack The Bone Hunters attacked Vulcanus in the evening and the members of Vulcanus did not know about this. Ackar got Fero of Skirmix and attacked him in melee combat. Even though Fero was winning, the other Glatorian stopped Fero and forced him and the other Bone Hunters to retreat. Ackar had a practice match with Kiina, in the end Ackar won. Raanu reminded Ackar that he had a match with Strakk and told him to be as good as he can be. Kiina insulted Raanu and they got into an argument. stopped shortly after by Ackar. Suddenly the Kanohi Ignika started falling from the sky, making the Glatorian look at it. Mata Nui When Mata Nui arrived in Bara Magna and need to be trained, Ackar Stood up to the test. He Trained Mata Nui and they became good Friends. When Ackar was attacked by a Rock Steed, could Mata Nui Save him? Abilities and Traits Ackar is a very strong warrior but he has confidence problems. He has worsened Fighting skills, he got this problem from old age. Tools Ackar has a Flame Sword and a Thornax Launcher. Bionicle.com Stats Trivia * Ackar was released in late 2009 as one of the 6 Glatorian Legends. Appearance * The Crossing - (Not mentioned by name) Category:Fire Category:Glatorian Category:Fire Tribe Category:Bara Magna Category:2009